


Dream

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-16
Updated: 2000-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Danny Concannon reads an Indian prince the riot act.





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

'Dream'  
by Tige 

Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda. Danny Concannon and any other WW   
refrences are not my property. They belong to A. Sorkin, Warner   
Brothers, and NBC. No copyright infringment intended. 

And on with the Show. No spoliers...it's freaky people, I don't even   
know if India even has a Prince or anything, but just read and you   
might undrstand that statement. Bear with me. *g*.

\-----

There was inside TV coverage of an Indian Prince and his family who   
fled to the United States to escape religious and political   
persecution. For some reason, Danny Concannon was covering it.

I was watching it with my family with great interest. We were at my   
grandmother's, sitting in the living room, the center of political   
discussion of my extended family. Somehow, I got my family to sit in   
a relative silence watching the meeting with the press and Prince.   
Believe me, that's unheard of. 

Danny was sitting on the left end of the front row of the middle   
section. There were three sections in the auditorium of sorts made   
up of alluminum folding chairs. The Prince was living in a mansion,   
and I guess this was grand hall, maybe the ballroom with a   
stage...that's where the Prince was standing.

Every few minutes when the press and watching crowd went wild, the   
press question moderator and Danny jump up to stand in front of the   
twenty year old prince (can't understand that one.) The *strangest*   
thing about Danny going up there is that there was a Press camera in   
his hand. After a few more minutes of Q and A, the Prince's family   
walked on the stage: a group of about 9 small princes, an harem of   
wies (and probably mistresses), and a few princesses. They were all   
introduced, and the Prince announced he must go and have dinner with   
his family. The press moaned and groaned because they weren't able   
to ask the important hair raising questions. I walked out of the   
living room into the kitchen, wondering why Danny Concannon was at   
*this* press conference...with a camera.

I wandered around the kitchen getting a piece of my grandmother's   
famous chocolate pie, and casually turned on the TV that was on the   
end of the bar. 'They're showing him eat dinner with his family?! I   
knew CSPAN was dumb most of the time, but this is just plain   
stupid.' As if my by magic, Bronson walked up behind me with my   
mother, asking about the same question...and adding the same remark,   
scared the life out of me. But I kept watching just the same, when a   
certain blazing red headed reporter popped up on the screen--eating   
dinner with that Prince and his family!'

"'All men are created equal...'"Danny was saying intensely. There   
was a side shot of the Prince looked miffed and a bit angry.

The Prince mumbled something incoherent in his native   
language. "Your highness, does this mean you expect to live here for   
therst of your life, as you said in the converence, and do not intend   
on following the Constitution of the coutnry?"

The Prince of India did not answer. "These servants, aren't they   
slaves? That's violating the Constituion, did you know? Also, you   
are allowed one wife at a time. You may divorce them, but it takes   
months and years, sometimes. But probably not with you, because   
you've allowed them no property, no rights. Women are allowed rights   
in this country. They vote, they run the Senate and House or   
Representatives. They do not serve as mere objects, but as peoploe   
who change the world as we know it for the better. The White House   
Presss Secretary, if you recall upon your visit to the White House,   
is a woman, who has tackled and handled tougher issues far more   
successfully than her male predecessors."

"She's a woman, aren't they supposed to be vindictive liars in this   
country?" The Prince said, laughing at his remark. Danny gave a   
cold stare of warning back at him.

"Sat that to CJCregg, The Press Secretary, and you wish you were   
never born."

"Defending her, Mr. Concannon?"

"No, I"m protecting you from a ferocious wrath." Danny said with   
experience.

"Danny set aside his naprking, and continued on the path of fighting   
words with the Prince. "Sir, getting back to your servants. From   
what I have researched, you have always had slave servants. That's   
not allowed in the United States, stated by the Constiution. That's   
why they put 'All men are created equal', all though, many didn't   
follow that. So, there was the Emancipatio nProcolmation issued in   
1863, and the 13th amendment completely aboloting slavery that went   
into effect in 1865 to end any missunderstandings on the   
interpretation."

"Mr. Concannon, for your sake, I think you better leave before the   
insults grow too great."

"All I was asking your highness, what is expected of each member of   
the United States. You say you wanted to become a full fledged   
citizen, then you must abandon certain insitutions you have, that's   
all. And even if you weren't a citizen, the political hay day of   
having unconstitutional practices would be so outrageous, you'd have   
to expend them anyway."

"Goodbye, Mr. Concannon. I has been very interesting."

"Good evening, your highness, and thank you."

The cameras, no doubt, came in with Daniel Concannon, and were forced   
to leave with him. Danny didn't look a bit angry, but almost smug   
with inside interview he gave that produced many contemplations by   
all who watched the telecast.

"I've seen that interviewer before, but I can't place where." My   
mother mentioned.

"Senior Reporter to something...well, he looks old enough for   
the 'senior'." Bronson said gruffly.

Correcting, I said, "Danny Concannon is the Senior White House Press   
Corresspondent. And he's not at all old. Danny's just the best of   
the White House Press Corps reporters. Insiders say he's carrying a   
torch for the White House Press Secretary, CJ Cregg."

"Who cares??" Bronson grumped.

"I care!" I cried.

"Would you quit it, you two?!" My mother said with finality in her   
tone. There was arguing heard in the background. "Grandma and Barry   
have already started the political debates."

"I'm definately getting to get in on that action." I announced. The   
arguments were always colorful and incredibly enjoyable. I walked   
back into the living room where my brother Barry was bantering with   
my fiesty and highly politically opinionated grandmother. For the   
sake of the arguments, Barry took the opposing side of her view. We   
all knew it happened every time, but Grandma always contiuned to   
argue. 

I sat back and smiled as I awaited my turn to voice my opinion,   
marveled by how much we see on television could be so utterly thought   
provoking.

As I woke up the next morning, I kept on thinkg about the   
instance...and realized it was all a dream.

FIN.

\-----  



End file.
